It's Me, It's You
by ausllyfied
Summary: The sequel to 'No Place Like Home' & the third installment in the 'Doesn't Get Better Than This' series. Austin and Ally have been happily married for four years and have a beautiful, little girl named Kinsley. Now that Ally is awaiting the arrival of a new baby, will everything be as familiar as the first time, or will this new pregnancy bring new, unexpected surprises? -Auslly-
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV  
** _It's crazy what the new year brings.  
New life.  
New chances.  
New hope.  
Everything...new.  
_  
"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" I heard my friends chant as they counted down to midnight.  
I glanced over at Ally sitting beside me on the couch, her eyes sparkling in the view of the TV. I wrapped my arm around her waist, joining the countdown. "Four! Three! Two! One! Happy new year!"  
I watched as Dez pulled Carrie in for a kiss, and Jace and Trish went crazy with the streamers. Ally looked over and placed her hand on my cheek, "Happy new year Austin."  
"Happy new year sweetheart." I tell her, pulling her closer and connecting our lips.  
When we part, she rests her head on my shoulder, only to quickly sit up a few moments later.  
"Austin." I hear her faintly say as I sit up with her.  
"Nauseous?" I ask.  
She nods her head and I help her get up. "We'll be back in a few minutes guys." I tell everyone as I walk with Ally to our bathroom.  
As soon as we enter the room, she runs to the toilet and begins heaving. I quickly find one of her hair bows on the sink and tie her hair behind her back.  
"Some way to bring in the new year." She says, regaining her breath between heaves.

Ally was now seven weeks pregnant and her morning sickness had kicked in four days ago. We hadn't told anyone yet; we wanted it to be our little secret for the time being. I also think Ally's afraid she might miscarry again; she doesn't want to tell anyone without knowing for sure it's not going to happen.

When she finishes, I help her stand as she wipes her mouth off with a rag, "Ugh, I hate this."  
"I know baby; I'm sorry." I tell her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
She walks over to the sink and begins to rinse out her mouth, "Austin, can you make sure Kinsley and Daniel are okay while we're up here?"  
"Yeah, I'll go check on them." I say as I walk out of our room and down the hall.  
I enter the nursery and find Kins and Danny fast asleep. Kinsley is in her toddler bed she got for Christmas, clinging to Dolly, and Daniel is in her old crib, curled up into a ball.  
I smile looking at my and my best friend's kids; hopefully they'll become as close as me and Dez someday.  
A minute later I gently tiptoe out of the room and go back to Ally. She's standing in front of the bathroom mirror and taking her hair out of the pony tail.  
"Why can't I be pregnant and not have morning sickness?" She asks annoyed.  
"Hey, it came in the job description." I joke, wrapping my arms around her.  
She shakes her head and places her hands on her stomach, "Yeah, it also included looking like a cow."  
"A gorgeous cow." I whisper in her ear.  
This causes her to laugh, and she turns around facing me, "We need to go back to our guests Mr. Moon, they surely will be missing us."  
"Indeed Mrs. Moon." I say, taking her hand and walking back downstairs.

We walk into the living room and stumble across three sleeping guests; the other is missing.  
"I wonder where Dez is?" Ally asks.  
As soon as the question escapes her lips, he walks in from the kitchen.  
"Hey guys, what took so long?" He asks, picking up a plate full of food and carrying it into the kitchen.  
We follow him and take a seat at the bar as he opens the refrigerator and puts the plate inside of it.  
Ally shoots me a glance, but I decide to tell him the truth, "Ally got sick, and we decided to check on the kids upstairs."  
"Oh, was it your anemia?" He asks her.  
"Yeah, sort of." She confesses.  
"I'm sorry Ally. We should have had the party at my place, between taking care of Kinsley and your anemia, I knew this would be rough on you." He rambles.  
A smile appears on her face and she stands up to give Dez a hug, "Don't worry Dez. I wanted to have it here! I love having everyone over; this anemia is something I'm just going to have to deal with...for the time being."  
His face softens and he glances between me and Ally, "Good. We enjoy coming over."  
"No problem." I tell him.  
He runs a hand through his red top and yawns, "Well, I think I'm going to hit the hay."  
"Do you and Carrie want to sleep in the guest bed? I would ask Trish and Jace, but they're already asleep." Ally asks him.  
He chuckles, "Yeah, we can do that. Thanks guys."  
"And if you or one of the others needs anything during the night, just come get us." I tell my best friend.  
"We will. Goodnight." He calls, walking back into the living room.  
"Goodnight."Me and Ally reply in unison.  
She walks back over to me as Dez leaves, and wraps her arms around my neck, "I'm tired Austy."  
"Let's go to bed." I tell her.  
So we walk back upstairs, my arm around her waist and her palm pressed against the small of my back.

 **Ally's POV  
** _8:39 A.M.  
_ I awoke with a craving for last night's meatballs and quietly made my way to the kitchen, trying not to wake anyone.  
I successfully made my trip to the kitchen and was now sitting at the table stuffing my face.  
 _Wow, these symptoms were kicking in early this time._ I think to myself, taking a drink of my juice. _Better take my iron supplement.  
_ I get up and go to the cabinet above the sink.  
As I'm taking out my bottle, I hear someone come into the kitchen.  
"Good morning Ally." I hear him say.  
I turn around with the pill in my hand and give him a smile, "Good morning Dez."  
"Did you sleep well last night?" He asks as I slip my iron supplement in my mouth and reach for my juice.  
"I slept okay; what about you?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink and swallowing my pill.  
"We slept well." He says, taking a seat at the table with me.  
He notices the meatballs and notions toward them, "Meatballs? For breakfast?"  
"Well, yeah. I had a taste for them." I tell him, nervously taking another sip of juice.  
He's quiet for a moment, glancing between me and the meatballs, "Ally, are you pregnant ?"  
My eyes grow the size of marbles. "Pfft. Whaaat?" I try to play it off, twirling a piece of my hair.  
"Ally." He seriously states.  
 _There's no way of avoiding this.  
_ I take a deep breath and look back at him, "Yes...how'd you know?"  
A smile grows on his face, "Well, you have all of the classic symptoms. You got sick last night, you're having cravings, and you suddenly got anemia. I knew something fishy was going on."  
I shake my head and plop another meatball in my mouth as he sits pleased with himself. "So, how far along are you?"  
"Seven weeks." I tell him.  
"If you don't mind me asking, when did you find out?" He curiously ponders.  
"Well, when I passed out last month, and they ran the blood test on me at the hospital, it showed up."  
He nods his head, taking a meatball himself.  
"Dez, could you please keep this between me and you? I don't want everyone to know until Austin and I are ready." I plead.  
"Definitely Ally, don't worry, but am I the only one that knows?"  
"Yeah, you're the only other person that knows." I tell him.  
"Okay, your secret is safe with the love whisperer." He replies as I laugh.  
"Thank Dez." I say, leaning over and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
A moment later, a loud cry erupts from upstairs and Dez instantly sits up. "I guess Danny woke up." I say.  
"I'll go get him." Dez says, hastily getting up.  
 _I never knew Dez would be such a good father.  
_

* * *

 ** _author's note: muah! hello lovely readers! hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the No Place Like Home sequel. please tell me what you think so far :) love you all! & God bless :)))  
_** _ **p.s. happy new year! I can't believe I'll be graduating high school in five months!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_9 Weeks Along  
_  
 **Austin's POV  
** Ally and I were sitting at the kitchen table playing a game of UNO while Kins took her nap on the sofa.  
Ally sneakily laid down a 'draw four' card and I growled under my breath, "Alls please, stop doing that!"  
She giggled at my irritation and looked over at me, "Oh, can a grown man not take a simple little card game?"  
"Okay, okay." I vented, picking up the four extra cards from the stack.  
A sly smile flashes across Ally's face and she frantically begins laying down cards, "Skip you! Reverse! Skip you again! Uno!"  
I looked down at my handful of cards; I was practically holding the entire deck. "Ally, you know I'm not going to win."  
"I know!" She said, proud of herself.  
I slowly put down a blue four, and she placed a red four right on top of it. "I win!" She cheered.  
"Like always." I whined.  
She laughed again and stood up. "Well I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?"  
"Hmm, let me look." I said standing up with her.  
We walked over to the refrigerator and began rummaging through it together. "Oooh, how about some apple juice?" Ally asks.  
"Yeah, that'll be good." I tell her as she gets it out.  
I step back and watch my wife as she reaches into the cabinet above the stove to get out some glasses. Today she was wearing her grey Star Wars tee shirt, and it was noticeably becoming tighter on her.  
I walked up behind her as she poured our drinks and placed my hands on her small, swollen abdomen. "You know, you're starting to show Alls." I tell her, resting my head on her shoulder.  
"Yeah, I've noticed." She says. She stops pouring the juice and covers my hands with hers.  
"I wonder if it's going to be a big baby." I ponder.  
"I hope not." She replies.  
I chuckle and Ally turns around, "Not funny Austin."  
I quickly compose myself and look down at her. "I'm sorry." I say, followed by a kiss on her cheek as I pick up the juice.  
As I'm putting it back into the refrigerator, a bolt of lightning strikes outside. A couple of seconds later it's followed by thunder, and I look over at Ally to see her hand tighten around her cup.

 _One thing many people don't know about Ally is her fear of thunderstorms. We rarely get them here in Miami, but when we do, Ally is always terrified._

"Come here." I say, opening my arms.  
She quickly walks over into my embrace. "A thunderstorm in January. Wow." She nervously says, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Let's go the living room and sit down with Kins." I tell her.  
Ally nods her head and we walk into the living room to see Kinsley still fast asleep. I take a seat on the opposite end of the couch, and Ally sits down in my lap.  
Another round of thunder makes it's way through our walls, and Ally curls up her legs as she presses herself against me.  
I wrap my arms around her, trying to calm her. "Alls, it's okay. It'll pass in no time."  
"Hopefully."She murmurs.

We sit in silence for a couple of moments, quietly listening to the rainfall. Ally is about to fall asleep when another streak of lightning causes her to jump in my arms.  
Not only did this startle Ally, but Kinsley began to whimper in her sleep. I reached over and picked her up, placing her in my and Ally's lap. "Shhh, it's okay baby. Daddy and Momma have you." I tell her, rubbing my hand over her soft hair. She eventually begins to quiet down and falls back to sleep.  
"Austin?" Ally whispers.  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
"I need to use the bathroom."  
"Okay." I tell her.  
I gently pick Kinsley up and rest her head on my shoulder, and I walk Ally to the bathroom.  
I await outside the door and sway with my baby girl in my arms as the storm rages on outside. "Kins, it's getting pretty rough outside. I hope Uncle Dez and Aunt Trish are okay." I slip my phone out of my back pocket and send them a quick text. _Storm's getting pretty rough. Or you guys okay?_  
After I put my phone back in my pocket, Ally comes out. "Want to go lay down honey? I need to put Kins somewhere to sleep."  
"Yeah, we can put her in bed with us." She says, looping her arm around my left one as we go upstairs to our bedroom.

 **Ally's POV  
** Austin and I lay down on our bed, placing Kinsley in between us. He had one arm wrapped under both of us, and I had my head rested on his forearm. I hear a roll of thunder outside our window and couldn't help but jump.  
Austin reaches over with his arm and strokes mine, "Alls, it's okay baby."  
"I'm sorry Austin; I'm so childish when it comes to thunderstorms."  
"I understand. If I had went through that hurricane with you, I'd be scared too." He says, stretching over and giving me a sweet forehead kiss.  
A smile comes to my face as I hear the wind blow stronger against the side of our house, "Thanks Austy."  
"You know, it's kind of ironic Alls."  
"What is?"  
"Well, I used to be afraid of umbrellas." He says with a chuckle.  
"And now you're my umbrella, protecting me from the storm."  
"How did I end up with such a poetic wife?" He asks.  
"And how did I end up with such a caring husband." I reply.  
He smiles and looks at me in our darkened room, "I love you Alls."  
"I love you too baby."  
And after that, I somehow found a sense of calm and drifted off to sleep as my umbrella protected me and our daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_12 Weeks Along_

 **Ally's POV  
** I was sitting at the piano in the practice room, trying to work on a new melody, but without Austin it was hopeless. He was downstairs closing up, and Kinsley was at Trish's.  
Trish had been keeping Kinsley a lot lately. She and Jace were preparing to adopt and wanted as much practice as possible. I was so happy for them! Trish was finally going to get to be that wonderful mother that I knew she always would be.  
I placed a hand on my, now very noticeable, baby bump and walked over to the couch and took a seat. "Baby, I can't keep hiding you. You're getting too big." I said, talking to the life inside of me.  
Austin and I still haven't told anyone that I was pregnant. Dez was the only one that knew, and it seemed like he had kept his promise of not telling anyone. I had been wearing many flowing tops and baggy tee shirts lately. I couldn't get out of the house in anything form fitting; my bump was too evident. _Maybe we should tell them._ _I am three months along, and next week I will enter my second trimester. It should be safe, right?_  
I'm sitting there questioning myself when I hear the door open and my husband walks in. "Everything's finally locked up and put away." He says. plopping down beside me.  
"Thanks." I blankly tell him.  
It's quiet for a moment, until Austin speaks, "You okay Ally?"  
I nod my head and hesitantly look over at him, "Do you think we should tell our families?"  
"About the baby?" He asks, noticing my hand resting on my bump.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, it is getting kind of hard to keep hiding it." He says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
"I know. I can't keep wearing baggy clothes everywhere we go."  
A chuckle escapes his lips and he gently rubs my arm as he becomes serious, "It's okay Alls. You don't have to be scared. We're not going to lose this baby."  
"How are you sure?" I ask him, worried of the possibilities.  
"Because, last time you were only a month and a half along. Now look at you. You're three months along and most definitely showing. I'm pretty sure we have a healthy baby in there." He said, placing his hand on top of mine.  
A smile appears on my face. "Yeah, you're right Austin."  
"So, are we telling them?"  
"Yeah, let's tell them." I said, happier than I had been in a long time.  
Austin leaned over and captured my lips with his, "I love you Ally."  
"I love you too."

We arrived at Trish's an hour later to pick up Kinsley.  
As we walked inside, we saw toys scattered all over the place.  
"What happened here?" I asked, amazed at the mess.  
"Well, me and Kinsley might have had too much fun." Trish said giggling.  
"Where's she at?" Austin asked as we walked into the living room.  
"I left her in here with Jac-"  
We all stop in our tracks when we see what Kinsley has done.  
Trish is the first one to begin laughing, followed by me and Austin.  
Jace is sitting in front of the coffee table wearing a tiara and gloves.  
"Welcome to our tea party!" He gladly announces as we try to control our laughter.  
"I leave you two alone for five minutes and miss all the fun!" Trish exclaims, trying to sound upset.  
"Wow, you make a nice princess buddy." Austin tells him as we sit on the couch in front of him.  
"Oh be quiet man, like you've never done this." Jace tells him.  
"No, I'm usually a ballerina." Austin says with a chuckle.  
I tap Kinsley, who's turned around 'pouring tea.' "May I have some pretty?" I ask her as she turns around.  
"Momma!" She says, jumping into my lap and causing me to stumble back on the couch.  
"Whoah, calm down there missy." Austin says, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Trish takes a seat beside Jace on the floor and looks up at Kins. "She's been really hyper all day. What did you give her for breakfast?"  
"Oh you know, their favorite." I say, motioning toward Austin and my bouncing little two year old.  
"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Trish asks.  
"Yep!" Austin says with a satisfied smile.  
I smile at his childishness and look back at the 'princess' and his wife, "Thanks for keeping her guys."  
"No, thanks for letting us keep her. We really enjoy having her." Jace said as he took off his tiara.  
Austin wrapped his hand around mine and looked over at our best friend, "How's the adoption process going?"  
"Things are moving kind of slow, with paper work and the verification process, but they said we should start meeting possible candidates in early summer!" Trish happily announced.  
"Trish, that's amazing!" I say, getting up and wrapping my arms around her.  
"Thanks! We've been waiting really long for this, and I can't believe it's actually happening!"  
"Aunt Tish!" Kins exclaims in all of the commotion.  
"Come to Aunt Trish sweet girl." My best friend says, reaching over for my daughter.  
Austin laughs and leans across the table to hand an outreached Kinsley to Trish.  
I smile as I sit back down on the sofa.  
Austin wraps his arm around my shoulder and leans over to whisper in my ear, "Do you want to tell them?"  
I look over at two of our closest friends as they play with our daughter, "Yeah."  
"We have something we want to tell you guys." Austin begins.  
Trish and Jace take their eyes off of Kinsley and look up at us. Austin glances down at me and gives me a reassuring smile. "We're having another baby!" I tell them, lifting a huge weight off of my chest.  
A glance is exchanged between Trish and Jace before a huge smile flashes across both of their faces. "We know!" Jace exclaims.  
"What?" Austin asks.  
"Dez told us." He tells us.  
"I should've known." I say with a giggle.  
"Plus, you are showing Ally." Trish states.  
"Whaaaat? Pshh. No girl." I say, trying to shrug it off.  
"Ally Edgar Moon. No baggy shirt can hide it." Trish says, followed by a burst of laughter.  
"Not funny." I say, crossing my arms and laying my head on Austin's shoulder.  
"But, guys. You've got to understand we weren't hiding it just to hide it." Austin says.  
Jace nods his head and looks between me and my sweet husband, "We know. Dez explained it all to us. I think we would've been cautious too man."  
"Momma?" Kinsley calls out, noticing I'm upset.  
"Come here baby." Austin says, reaching over for her.  
Trish reluctantly hands her over, and Austin places her in my lap.  
"Momma." She says, wrapping her arms around my neck.  
A small smile comes to my face as I hug her back, "I love you angel."  
"Luh you." She quietly says.  
Trish gets up from her spot on the floor and sits down beside me on the couch, "Hey, Ally... I didn't mean to upset you. I was there with you when everything happened in Europe, and I should know how sensitive this subject is...I'm sorry."  
I look over at my best friend. She seems to be as upset as me. "It's fine Trish." I say before reaching over and wrapping my arms around her, squishing my little girl between us. A squeal escapes her as we let go.  
"Momma an' Aunt Tish! Don't do that 'gain!"  
We all laugh as she falls back onto Austin, acting as though we almost killed her.  
"Ally?" I hear Trish say.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm here for you. Always." She sincerely says.  
"I know, and I'm always here for you." I tell her, "But I guess I am getting kind of fat." I place a hand on my growing bump as we both laugh.  
"Well, since I know absolutely nothing about this baby, let's go catch up!" She said standing up.  
We left the three princesses in the living room and went into the kitchen where I told her everything about the twelve weeks I had endured so far, and somehow, the thought of another miscarriage never crossed my mind again. _Why was I ever worried to tell my best friend?_

* * *

 ** _author's note: Ugh! I absolutely hate this chapter. It honestly is not my best work & I'm sorry!  
I saved it & that somehow got deleted so I had to rewrite it. Once again, sorry for the crappiness!  
but...OMG THE A&A FINALE! I'm dead! The ending was absolutely wonderful! I wish I could put Trish with Chuck in this story, but I did begin writing this series when she was happy with Jace in season three, so that's how it's gotta be lol. but I hope we get a movie! we need to know what happened in those missing years! (p.s. what do you guys think about me writing a story or one shot about that? let me know!) anyway! thx so much for reading this horrible chapter! I love you & God bless! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_17 Weeks Along_

 **Austin's POV  
** I heaved the last bag into the boot of the car as I heard Ally saying her goodbyes to her dad.  
"Okay dad, we're only going to be gone for a week. Are you sure you can handle Kins for that along?" She asks him.  
"Of course I can honey! I've taken care of you since you were five, I think I can handle Kinsley."  
A smile flashes across Ally's face and she leans over and wraps him in a hug. "If you need anything, please check the notebook I left on the kitchen counter. I really don't like the idea of not having cell service... what if you need me and can't find the solution in the notebook!?"  
I walk over and wrap my arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry sweetie. I'm pretty sure your dad has this under control; besides, Kinsley isn't difficult at all."  
I feel her relax under my arm and she nods her head, "You're right."  
I look down at my little blonde beauty who had been standing by her granddad, listening to everything. I squat down and open my arms as she runs into them.  
"Daddy, don't weave." She quietly whispers in my ear. My heart almost breaks at her small plea, but I just hold her a little tighter.  
"Don't worry baby. Momma and Daddy will be back very soon, and until then, you're going to have a lot of fun with Paw-paw!" I tell her.  
Ally leans down beside me and pushes a blonde lock behind Kins' ear, "And when we get back, you can tell us about everything you did and how much fun you two had!"  
Kinsley looks up at her Momma and Ally picks her up, planting a kiss on our daughter's cheek. "I luh you Momma." Kins tells Ally.  
"And I love you baby." She replies.  
Kinsley then looks over at me and tells me the same, "I luh you Daddy."  
"I love you too princess." I tell her, gently kissing her forehead.  
"Now go to Paw-paw sweetie, Daddy and I have to leave to pick up Uncle Dez and Aunt Trish." Ally says, handing Kins over to Lester.  
Kinsley wraps her arms tightly around his neck and buries her face in his shirt. "She'll be fine guys, don't worry." He tells us.  
I nod my head and feel Ally intertwine her fingers with mine as I put a hand on Kinsley's back, "Bye-bye baby, see you in a week."  
"We love you!" Ally tells her before placing one last kiss on her cheek.  
"Bye you two! Have fun this week, and Austin, take care of my daughter!" Lester tells us as we turn to go to the car.  
I smile and turn my head towards him, "Don't worry Mr. Dawson, I will."

 **Ally's POV  
** I watched the trees pass by us as we drove out of Florida and into Georgia. Austin and I were in the back of the car, and he was asleep in my lap. Dez was driving, and by the looks of it, Trish was passed out in the passengers side. A smile brightened my face as I thought about our adventurous week ahead; the fearsome foursome was going camping in celebration of our ten years of friendship. Out meet-iversary was this Friday; it's crazy how time flies. Had it really already been a decade? It seemed just like yesterday I was yelling at the blonde and ginger that rampaged my store to film a music video. Now here we were, ten years later, and I'm pregnant with the blonde's second child.  
A laugh escapes my lips and Dez turns around, "Hey. What are you doing awake?"  
"I'd much rather watch the scenery as we drive than sleep through it." I say.  
"I know. Isn't Georgia beautiful?" He asks.  
"It sure is. I can't wait to make it to the mountains; it's going to be breathtaking!"  
A yawn escapes Dez's lips as he nods his head.  
"Dez, you're tired. Let me drive." I tell him.  
"No, no it's fine. I just need a boost of energy. How about we stop for a bite to eat?"  
"Sounds great! I was hungry, but I didn't want to wake these two sleeping beauties." I say with a giggle.  
Dez laughs with me as he takes an exit on the interstate.  
"Well, I think they'll be fine if it's for food." He says.

About five minutes later we're pulling into Mickey D's. "Okay, I'll wake Trish and you wake Little Golden Toes." Dez says as he unbuckles himself.  
I shake my head at their ridiculous nicknames and gently shake my husband's shoulders. "Austin... Austy wake up."  
He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at me. I brush aside the hair on his forehead and he sits up and gives me a kiss, "Where are we?"  
"We're in central Georgia. We still have a couple of hours before we get to the mountains, but we thought we'd stop for a bite to eat." I explain to him.  
Trish stretches her arms as far as she can in the car while she awakens. "Ugh, I'm ready to get out. My body's aching from sleeping like that."  
"I'll drive when we leave here Trish so you can sit in the back." Austin tells her.  
"Thanks Austin! You know, you always were my favorite client." She says with a laugh.  
"I was your first!" He exclaims.  
"Hey, what about me?" I retort.  
We all exchange a glance and burst in laughter.  
"So, who's buying the-" Dez asks.  
"FOOD!" Austin yells as he hops out of the car.  
Trish and I stumble out of the car giggling as we watch the boys run toward the restaurant.  
"It's just like old times, huh?" She asks.  
"For a second there, it felt like were still fifteen, young, and free." I say as we walk into the restaurant.  
Oh how I miss those days sometimes.

* * *

 _ **author's note: hey guys, I'm back! so sorry it's been so long, but my last semester of high school was very busy! I graduated last Saturday & now I'm just waiting around for college. I hope everyone of y'all are doing well. love you! & God bless :))**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV  
** "Okay, I think that's all of it." Ally said as she sat our last bag against the wall of the cabin.  
"Wow, this place looks disgusting!" Trish exclaimed.  
I look around the room and shake my head, "There's just a few twigs and leaves in the corners, but it's nothing that a broom can't fix!"  
"Well it is a little chilly in here." Ally said as she rubbed her arms.  
"Yeah, it's way warmer in Miami." Dez chimed in.  
I walked over and wrapped my arms around my cold wife, "What if we start a fire?"  
Dez and I look towards the fireplace and find it barren. "Looks like we're going to have to go get some firewood." Dez says.  
"Any volunteers?" Trish asks.  
"Dez and I'll go get it; you two can start unloading our stuff." I suggest.  
"Sounds like a plan!" Trish exclaims.  
I look down at a shivering Ally, "My hoodie's in our brown suitcase, go put it on sweetie."  
"I will." She says, giving me a small hug before she lets go.  
"We're going to walk up to the check-in station about a mile up the trail and get some firewood." Dez tells the girls.  
"We'll be back soon." I tell them.  
As we walk out of our cabin, I suddenly realize how secluded we are. We're surrounded by hundreds, if not thousands, of trees, and the nearest cabin is at least two miles away. The peace and quiet of the forest were going to make for a very relaxing week.

Dez and I are halfway up the hill that leads to the check-in station when he suddenly disappears from my side. I instantly stop and look behind me, and he's on the ground trying to recover from his stumble. A smile flashes across my face and I reach my hand out to help him up. "Thanks buddy." He says, with a tint of rose in his cheeks.  
"No problem. You just got to watch out for the tree roots." I tell him.  
"They're huge!" He exclaims.  
"I know." I chuckle.  
"Austin?"  
"Yea?" I ask, looking over at him.  
"I'm worried." He replies.  
"Why?"  
"Because I left Carrie alone with Daniel, for a whole week!" He says, sighing in frustration.  
"Dez, it's okay. He's not a newborn anymore. I'm sure she has everything under control." I tell him, giving him a pat on the back.  
"Yeah...I guess so. He is going to be a year old in a month... Man, time sure does fly."  
"I know. It feels just like yesterday I was holding Kinsley at the hospital for the very first time." I say.  
"Do you miss her?" Dez asks.  
"Of course I miss my baby when I'm apart from her, but I know it'll only get worse as she gets older. Before I know it, she's going to be a teenager who wants to hang out with friends instead of being with her boring old dad."  
Dez laughs and I glance over at him, "Trust me buddy, you'll be everything but boring."  
"Really? You think I'm going to be one of those cool older dads?" I ask him with a grin.  
"Umm, duh. You're Austin Moon!" He tells me, as if it was obvious.  
We laugh together as we make it to the top of the hill and walk over to the check-in station.

 **Ally's POV  
** I pull my husband's hoodie over my head and take in the smell of his intoxicating cologne.  
"It's been ten years, and you still like the smell of that stuff?" Trish asks me while taking her clothes out of her bag.  
"It smells like Austin Monica Moon, the man that I love, why wouldn't I like it?" I say before sticking my tongue out at her.  
Trish shakes her head and it brings a small smile to my face. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" I ask her.  
"Since what?"  
"Since just the four of us did something together." I say.  
"Yeah. Well it is kind of hard when we're all married and have families." She replies.  
"I know." I say, placing a hand on my stomach over Austin's hoodie, "If you would've married Dez it would've been so much easier!"  
Trish turns around and gives me a glare. "I was just kidding!" I say, laughing as I fall onto her bed.  
"How could you even think of something like that!?" She says in total disgust.  
"Hey, Austin told me about that night before graduation that he caught you two sleeping and holding hands." I retort.  
"What!? I can't believe he told you about that!"  
"What I can't believe is how I haven't talked to you about it. So, what exactly happened with you and Dez?" I ask.  
"Well...it was just...we..we were lonely. Jace and I were taking a break, and Dez was having a hard time dealing with Carrie all the way in California. We we just there for each other...you know, for support." She explains.  
"Mmmhhmmm, are you sure that's it?"  
"Yes Ally. Believe it or not, we ARE actually friends."  
"I know." I say, "I think it's really sweet that you were there for each other... but I don't want any funny business on this trip missy! There are two beds in your and Dez's room for a reason!"  
"ALLY MOON!" She yells as I burst into laughter.  
As I'm laughing she reaches over, picks up a pillow, and whacks me with it. This only causes me to laugh harder, in return, causing the baby to stir.  
I quiet my laughter and sit up, placing my hand back on my stomach. "Trish, come here!"  
She turns around, still upset at what I said. "Come here, give me your hand!" I plead.  
She in-reluctantly walks over and reaches out her hand. I take her palm and place it on my twitching abdomen, "Trish, do you feel that?"  
"Yeah!" She says as a smile brightens up her face, "Wow, they really are excited about something aren't they?"  
"This is the first time I've ever felt them move!" I joyfully tell her.  
"Awe! This is so incredible Ally!"

A few seconds later we hear the cabin door open. "We're back!" Dez calls.  
"Guys, come here!" I yell.  
Austin and Dez run into the room, firewood still in their arms. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Austin asks worried.  
"Give me your hands guys!" Trish tells them.  
Austin and Dez drop the firewood and walk over to where I'm sitting on the bed. Austin sits down beside me and lifts his hoodie over my bump, "Is our baby kicking?"  
"More like doing summer-salts." I say with a giggle.  
Austin reaches over and places his hand where Trish's was a few short minutes ago.  
"Whoah..why are they moving so much?" He asks.  
"I think it's because of Trish and her secret love for Dez!"  
"What?" Dez shrieks.  
"Dez, it's just a joke." I say as Trish shakes her head, "Do you want to feel?"  
"Sure." He says.  
I grab his hand and let him feel my little baby's movement as his eyes widen in wonder.

And just like that, we all bonded over my tiny, unborn baby in a little, cozy cabin in the heart of the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

_Camping Trip - Day 3_

 **Ally's POV  
** "Dez! I passed go and DIDN'T receive my two-hundred dollars!" Trish yells across the board.  
"Sorry! It's hard keeping up with the bank's money and mine! Why didn't we get the credit card version?" Dez pouted as he handed over Trish's money.  
I just shake my head at my two best friends. "Guys, guys, it's just a game." I try to tell them.  
"But what if we were playing with real money? He'd be stealing from me!" She states, motioning towards Dez.  
"Well, that's exactly why we DON'T play with real money Trish." Austin says, "How about we quit for tonight. It's almost midnight and you two are getting ill."  
"What? Us...getting ill?" Dez dramatically asks.  
"Yes, you need sleep." I tell him, giving his shoulder a push, "Now get up and go to bed ginger!"  
Dez and Trish stand up and look at each other, "Can you believe they think we need sleep?" Trish asks Dez.  
"I know! We'll just have to finish this game in our room!" Dez says, reaching down and picking up the Monopoly board.  
"Goodnight party poopers!" Trish exclaims as she and Dez march into their room with the game board.  
Austin shakes his head at our best friends and looks at me across the blanket we're sitting on. As soon as Dez and Trish are out of sight, he scoots closer to me, causing the blanket to bunch up in between us. He sneakily looks around and slinks his arm around my shoulders; I give him a sly glance, trying to figure out what he's up to.  
He quietly leans over and whispers in my ear, "I'll lean in, put my arm around her."  
I shyly smile up at him in the moonlight and lay my head on his shoulder, "She'll nuzzle up, feeling butterflies."  
Austin smiles at my words...and our special memory. "My heart will be beating out of my chest. It'll be..."  
"Perfect." We both say as I place my hand on his cheek.  
"You're such a hopeless romantic Austin Moon."  
"I think that was the moment I truly fell for you." He says, nudging my nose with his.  
"I think that was the moment I realized how much you meant to me." I say, leaning in and connecting our lips.

A few moments later, we part when we hear footsteps join us. "It's only been like two minutes without us and your're already kissing each other!" Trish says, folding hers arms across her chest.  
"Hey, we didn't tell you to walk in here." Austin says, giving her a wink.  
"Well we were just checking to see if you two put the fire out, but you were clearly too busy starting another one." Dez jokes as he makes his way over to the fireplace.  
"Sorry to disturb you, but we were just on our way to bed." I say as I stand up and drag Austin with me.  
Austin laughs and waves "goodnight" to Trish and Dez as I pull him into our room and shut the door.

 **Austin's POV  
** "Now why'd you drag me in here like that?" I ask, walking over and wrapping my arms around my gorgeous wife.  
"Well, honestly, I needed to talk to you before we went to sleep." She tells me.  
"Come here." I say, guiding her towards the bed. We sit down on top, facing each other, and I grab the blanket to throw over our opposing crossed legs. "Now, let's talk."  
"Okay, so I was thinking... and... I don't want to birth the baby at the hospital this time."  
Instantly, millions of thoughts begin swarming through my mind. _She wants to have the baby at home? Why at home? It's not as safe as the hospital? What if something went wrong? What we do about Kinsley? I guess we would have to get someone to babysit her...but all of her babysitters will be at the house with me and Ally. Ooo, they could stay with Kins in her room. Wait. Where would Ally have the baby..the bathroom, living room, kitchen, dining room, bedroom...  
_ I'm shaken from my endless string of worries when I feel two small palms against my cheeks. "Austin, sweetheart, come back to me."  
I blink hard, trying to shake the horrible thoughts that just went through my mind, "Sorry honey."  
"I didn't mean to give you such a scare. You looked absolutely mortified." Ally tells me, rubbing circles on my cheekbones with her thumbs.  
"I'm fine now." I say, placing my hands over hers and bringing them down to hold in our laps.  
"I really do think it would be a great idea to have a home-birth this time. I've been reading up on it and it seems quite wonderful." She says.  
"But what if something were to go wrong, what would we do?" I ask.  
"That's why the midwife would be there."  
"What's a midwife?"  
"They're sort of like a pregnant lady/baby doctor. They're specialized in what they do, so in a way, I feel like I'd be safer with a midwife." Ally tells me, taking a hand from ours to rub across her abdomen.  
I nod my head as the thought begins to register. "Austin, I'm not certain about it, it's just something I was thinking about. But hey, let's both think and pray about it and see where God leads us."  
I smile at Ally and lean over to give her a gentle kiss. "Okay sweetie." I say, placing my hand on her growing belly.  
"I love you Austin."  
"And I love you Alls." I say before leaning in and giving her another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_Camping Trip - Day 5_

 **Austin's POV  
** I rolled over and wrapped my arm around Ally as the early morning sunshine filtered over us, covering us in a warm blanket. I opened my eyes to see her smiling up at me.  
"Good morning." She tells me, wrapping an arm around my neck.  
"Good morning Alls." I say before letting a yawn out.  
"Want to go see if the other two are up?"  
"Sure." I say, so Ally and I get up and tiptoe our way to our best friends' room. Ally quietly opens up their door, but to our surprise, they're not there.  
"I wonder where they are?" Ally ponders.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to get a cup of coffee. I'm really sleepy." I say, rubbing a hand through my hair.  
As I make my way over to the kitchen area, I see a note laying beside the sink. I pick it up and read,  
 _Sorry guys, me and Dez left early this morning to go on a wild goose chase for Bigfoot. I'm not exactly sure why I agreed to this... but I hope you two don't mind. We should be back sometime before sunset. Have fun today!  
_ _-Trish  
_ "Alls, they left a note." I tell her as she makes her way over to me.  
Ally silently scans the note over and looks back up to me, "This is almost as ridiculous as the time they tried to find Big Mama."  
I laugh at the memory and pour myself a cup of coffee, taking a seat at the tiny table beside us. Ally walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my shoulders, "Austin, is everything okay baby? You're not acting normal."  
I look up at her and take her hand in mine, pulling her around to sit in my lap. "Yeah, I guess I'm okay. I'm just concerned about what you told me a couple of days ago." I confess.  
"What? What did I tell you a couple of days- oh, you mean about having the baby at home?"  
I nod my head as she places her hand on my chest. "Austin, sweetie, you worry too much. We haven't made a decision about that yet. Let's just take our minds off of that and have fun today; besides, we do have the day all to ourselves. We're in a cozy cabin, in the woods, all alone." She says, laying her head on my shoulder.  
I kiss her forehead and place a hand on her tiny bump, "How about we go on an adventure today, just you, me and our little baby?"  
"I'd love that! What do you have in mind?" She asks me.  
"Would you be up for a walk? They have some really beautiful trails here that I'd love to explore."  
"That sounds wonderful baby." She says, placing a kiss on my cheek, "I can now finally wear my chacos in their natural habitat!"  
I smile at how adorkable she could be sometimes, "You know what?"  
"What?"  
"You're so cute!" I say before smothering her with kisses.

 **Ally's POV  
** Austin and I have been walking the beautiful trails of north Georgia for almost five hours now, and he is having so much fun. He gets so excited about nature; it's something he's learned to enjoy while on tour. He loves visiting different locations and cultures, as do I, but as much as I was enjoying this, I was getting awfully tired.  
We were about two miles away from our cabin, so I decided to say something to him. "Austin, it's going to be getting dark soon, how about we head back to our cabin?"  
"Really? I didn't know it had gotten that late."  
"Yeah, and I didn't want to say anything earlier, but I am getting pretty tired." I say, wiping the beads of sweat off of my forehead. I start to walk towards him when my vision blurs and I stumble forward. Fortunately he catches and steadies me before I fall, and walks me over to a rock to sit down.  
"Alls, here, take our water bottle. Drink please." He says, handing over our water. I slowly take a few small gulps and lay my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes for a brief moment. "Are you okay honey?"  
"I will be. I guess it's just my anemia acting up." I tell him, feeling totally drained.  
He wipes away the wet strands of hair from my face and sweetly kisses my hot cheek, "You're burning up Ally, we need to get you back to the cabin."  
"Could we just rest here for a moment?" I ask him.  
"Of course baby; do you have a hair bow on you?" He asks.  
I take off the one that is around my wrist and hand it to him. "Turn around, I'll put your hair up." He tells me, so I turn around on the rock we're sitting on and he carefully pulls my hair into a ponytail.  
I turn back around and look at my kind husband, "Thank you."  
"No problem beautiful. Do you think you can make it back to the cabin now?"  
"Yeah. I'll feel better when we get back." I tell him, as I begin to stand.  
Austin holds his hand on my back and helps me stand, "Do you feel dizzy now?"  
I blink my eyes a few times, still feeling light-headed, but my vision is clear. "No, but if I began to feel bad, I'll tell you."  
"Okay, well, let's try to make our way back then." Austin says, taking my sweaty palm in his.

When we make it back to our cabin, we walk in and Austin takes me to our room. "Now lay down sweetie and finish drinking this water. I'll be back in a few minutes with your iron supplement."  
"Thank you sweetie." I tell him as I sit down on our bed and drink the remainder of the water we had with us.  
As I lay my head down on the pillow, I hear voices coming from the main room.  
"What's wrong with Ally?" I hear Trish ask.  
"When did you and Dez get back?" Austin asks.  
"About thirty minutes ago. We saw you come in with Ally; what's going on?" Dez asks.  
"Well, we decided to go out and walk the trails. We were out almost all day; it really took a toll on her. She almost passed out about an hour ago." I hear Austin tell them.  
"I'm going to go see her." Trish says.  
Not long after, I hear a knock on my open door. "Come in Trish." I faintly tell her.  
"Hey, are you okay Ally?" She asks me, sitting down beside me on the bed.  
I sit up beside her, propping my back on a pillow. "Yeah, I'm going to be okay. All of the walking just wore me out." I tell her.  
"Austin said you almost passed out."  
"It must've been my anemia."  
"Ally, you've got to take it easy. Especially since you're carrying a baby." She tells me.  
"Trish, I know, but I also want to have fun while we're here."  
"Ally Edgar Moon." She says, giving me a glare.  
I silently place my hands on my abdomen, rubbing them in circles. "It won't happen again Trish. This anemia is still new to me; I still haven't learned all of what I can and can't do."  
"Well, I think you learned today of at least one thing you can't do: hike trails all day."  
I nod my head and look over at my best friend, "Thanks for being the strict mom I never had."  
A smile appears on her face, "Thanks for being the irresponsible daughter I never had."  
We're both laughing when we see Dez and Austin walk into the room. "It's good to see you're feeling better baby." Austin says, walking over with a glass of water in his hand.  
"You doing okay now Ally?" Dez asks me.  
"Yeah. I'm starting to cool down, and getting off of my feet made a world of difference." I tell him.  
Austin sits down on the edge of the bed and hands me my iron supplement. I slowly swallow it and drink the rest of the water in the glass as Dez sits down in front of Trish.  
When I finish, I look up to see all of them watching me. "Why are you guys watching me?"  
"We're just thankful you're okay." Trish tells me, giving my hand a squeeze.  
Austin leans down and kisses my forehead, "How about we let you try to get some rest. I know you're exhausted Alls."  
"No. I'd like it if we all stayed in here for a while, and just caught up. We're going to be going back home in a few days, and I don't know when we'll have time like this again, with just us four."  
"Are you sure you don't need to sleep?" Dez asks me.  
"No, I'm sure. What I need right now is my three best friends." I say.

For the rest of night we stayed up; we talked, laughed, and even cried, and I somehow knew that this was one of those nights that I would remember for the rest of my life.

* * *

 _ **author's note: this chapter was inspired by my best friend. I have passed out and puked on him from dehydration too many times over these past twelve years, and he has taken care of me like an angel every single time. I really should learn to drink more water when staying outside during the summertime. anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. love y'all & God bless!**_


End file.
